Subrepticio
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Un profesor y una alumna se enamoran gracias a su primer encuentro en una biblioteca. ¿Puede la diferencia de edades ser impedimento para que estén juntos?. La historia de un amor prohibido.
1. Prologo

Amigos empezando un nuevo año, deseo que este 2013 sea colmado de éxitos para ustedes, les comento que estoy ansiosa por el estreno de l segundo libro de la Leyenda de Korra, y obviamente el estreno del comic "La Búsqueda" de ATLA.

Sin mas les presento un nuevo fic, Kataang por supuesto, espero que les grade es un AU.

De mi parte esperando cumplir sus expectativas

**SUBREPTICIO**

**PRÓLOGO**

"Toma mi mano, camina conmigo…mirando de frente"

Lloviznaba.

La campana de inicio de clases en la secundaria, fastidiando a muchos, matando de nervios a otros por no haber hecho completamente la tarea en el tiempo libre.

Las puertas de la entrada del instituto se observaban copadas de estudiantes atrasados, todos en filas dispuestos a aceptar el castigo correspondiente, las excusas no eran válidas ni para el nerd que, para ser sinceros se retrasó estudiando los últimos ejercicios de matemática.

Hey Katara!- Suki atrajo su atención mientras subía las escaleras que daban al primer piso, Katara caminaba en dirección a su salón.

—Hola Suki buen día—. Ella le esperó, sonrió y cuando Suki llegó la abrazó cálidamente.

—Buen día, pudiste resolver los ejercicios de…—. La joven morena interrumpió.

—Si…de hecho si los hice todos—. Contestó

— ¿E…en serio?—. Ella le miró perpleja.

—Bueno, no eran la gran cosa. ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo resolver 54 ejercicios de química en una hora?—. Preguntó Katara cruzándose de brazos captando la atención de los demás alumnos que se movilizaban a sus clases.

—No exactamente Katara, baja la voz…no es que dudara de ti, al contrario eres una chica muy lista—. Dijo ella con aplomo.

—No fue fácil, pero hice lo que pude sabes que la química no es mi fuerte—.

—Entiendo, supongo que no salieron todos… el maestro nos quedó en…—. Fue interrumpida nuevamente por Katara.

—De hecho…acerté las respuestas correctas en todos—.

Suki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos esperando a que Katara respondiera a su asombrada expresión. — ¡Has prestado mucha atención últimamente y quien no! El maestro Iroh es excelente—.

— ¡Es verdad!—. Habló Katara

En el pasillo quedaban ya pocos alumnos, aunque un gran escándalo se producía dentro de los salones por la masa de estudiantes que lo ocupaban.

— ¿Qué hacen afuera de sus cursos todavía?, están atrasadas con 5 minutos—.Un joven alto apareció cual fantasma asustando niños por el pasillo.

— ¡Vamos Zuko, son solo cinco minutos no te amargues!—. Suki captó su atención mirándolo sobre el hombro mientras seguían caminando.

—Tan solo diríjanse a sus clases, no quiero perder la paciencia tan temprano—.

La banda roja en su brazo derecho resaltaba mucho, aparte de ser el presidente estudiantil, era inteligente muy apuesto y uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto, lo malo del perfecto Presidente Zuko…es que era un total aguafiestas y…En sus 17 años jamás en toda la extensión de la palabra se le había visto con alguna chica, y peor aun nunca había demostrado atracción hacia ellas a pesar de que en el instituto habían muchas jóvenes atractivas.

— ¿Qué tienes a la primera hora?—. Pregunto Katara, mientras en respuesta Suki escarbaba en su mochila, buscando el horario de clases.

— ¡Hey tu deja de mirar su falda!—.

En reacción ambas chicas se llevaron las manos atrás, en su parte baja específicamente, al oír la voz de Zuko resonar a lo lejos por el pasillo. Miraron a los demás pasajes que compartían el primer piso buscando algún rastro del desadaptado que se atrevía a mirar por debajo de sus escocesas.

Jet apresuró el paso, había sido descubierto por Zuko mirando más de la cuenta, aquel tipo de piercings y tattos era el típico chico malo, famoso por sus fechorías.

— ¡Que tipo!—. Exclamó Suki, Katara lo miró con un visco de desagrado mientras el muchacho entraba su salón sonriendo fanfarronamente.

— ¿Y bien cuál es tu primera clase?—. Interrogó Katara mientras Suki sacaba del todo un pedazo de pasta de cuaderno garabateado y con pega pegas de corazones, que al parecer era su horario de clases. —Matemática—.Resopló con frustración guardando nuevamente su horario en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila vintage.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!—. Katara sonrió con amplitud sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué clase tienes a esta hora?—. Preguntó Suki con interés.

Katara se plantó en la entrada del Salón 5 A, observó dentro y no había rastro del profesor que le correspondía a esa hora. — Biología—.Respondió

— ¡Suertuda!—. Regañó Suki mientras besaba su mejilla despidiéndose. —Nos vemos en el receso—.

—Ehm…no lo veo posible Suki—. La alcanzó apenas agarrándole la punta de los dedos, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Eh…esta vez porque no?—. Preguntó con la curiosidad desbordándole de los ojos.

—Bueno veras, tengo cosas que hacer con respecto al festival escolar…ya sabes…— Se excusó mientras que un hombre joven se acercaba a paso apresurado acomodando su corbata.

—Pero si eso esta para dentro de un mes Katara!—. Argumentó enérgicamente cruzando los brazos.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor no hacer las cosas a última hora—. Aseveró observando al profesor que se acercaba. —Debes irte viene el profesor—. Abrazó brevemente a Suki, mientras su rostro se tornó lleno de confusión.

— ¡Esta bien, nos vemos a la salida!, de seguro ya viene Lost Ursa detrás de Gafitas Aang—. Suki apresuró el paso doblando la última esquina del pasillo, donde se encontraba su salón de clases.

Katara llegó a tiempo, sin sentarse; apenas y dejar la mochila colgada en el espaldar de la silla porque Gafitas Aang ya había entrado pisándole los talones. Todos los alumnos se levantaron a excepción de los irritantes, vagos y perezosos de la parte última del salón.

—Buenos días con todos, pueden sentarse—.

El profesor de Biología, el divertido, el que prefería quedarse en la escuela hasta en las vacaciones de primavera con el propósito de que ninguno de sus alumnos se quedara de año, el profesor apuesto y joven de grande gafas Ray- Ban adornando su par de grandes y vistosos ojos grises, el de cabello azabache y mirada de helado sabor a chicle, el de pantalones holgados y estilo retro.

— ¿Profesor! Entregara las lecciones?—. Preguntó Koko la estudiante de más baja estatura del salón, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras de sus coletas.

—Es verdad, ya las he calificado y de inmediato pasaré a entregárselas, quiero felicitarlos han hecho un buen trabajo- De su bolso a cuadros saco una carpeta arrugada y vieja en la cual se encontraban varias hojas desparramadas, de ella sacó la lista de alumnos empezando a nombrarlos uno por uno.

Chocaba la punta de sus dedos contra la madera del pupitre, esa mañana sentía que su falda estaba mas corta; el aire de la prematura llovizna de invierno se entrometía en sus piernas, ¡ni modo era la que su madre le había planchado y dejado delicadamente en el closet!

Se remordía el labio inferior esperando a que Gafitas Aang pronunciara su nombre preparando su corazón para dar un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

"Katara"

Se levantó con prisa torpe, al escucharle nombrar con suavidad, divina elección el sentarse adelante al inicio de clases. Llegar lo más rápido al profesor y evitar que los demás compañeros hagan el típico recorrido del examen de uno en uno hasta que todos se hayan enterado del enorme cero, era un record.

El no se tomó la molestia de llevarle la hoja hasta su pupitre, esa era una misión de alto riesgo si se tratase de ambos.

Ella evitó el contacto visual, el hizo lo mismo.

—Muy bien Koko éste es el tuyo—. Aang dejó sobre el pupitre la hoja ya calificada, Koko al darse cuenta del ocho sobre diez removió los auriculares de sus orejas y con desgano observó su contenido

— ¡Rayos! Esta formula siempre me da problemas—. Se aferró cómicamente a su hoja apretándola al pecho.

—Presta más atención, no olvides las clases extras—. Sonrió con dulzura a la niña.

Ella lo miro con afán, algunos estudiantes se veían contentos otros decepcionados y a los de la ultima parte no les importaba, tanto así que convertían las hojas en bolas y las lanzaban a los chupamedias sentados en la primera columna.

Katara observaba con cautela el escrito infiltrado de sobremanera entre la respuesta de la ultima pregunta, el diez sobre diez en el encabezado de su examen era lo de menos importancia.

Miró hacia los lados Ty Lee se encontraba tan entretenida decorando sus uñas rojas con lunares blancos, Mai observaba un catalogo de ropa juvenil con aburrimiento, su bostezo hizo un gran paño en la ventana, sus compañeras mas cercanas estaban entretenidas, no habían moros en la costa.

Leyó la apretada frase cuidadosamente.

"Biblioteca, geografía…explorar el sur"

Un nuevo lugar había sido escogido para sus aventuras, suspiró sonoramente captando la atención de Mai.

— ¿Sucede algo?—. Preguntó ella girando medio cuerpo y entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento de Katara rozar su nuca.

—Oh…nada… tenias la etiqueta sobre el sweater— Respondió con naturalidad

—Recuerdo haberla quitado—. Argumentó

—A todos nos sucede, falta de memoria— Mintió, mientras sacaba de su mochila un bolígrafo rosa y un cuaderno espiral ocultando en sus movimientos su sonrojo. Avergonzada una etiqueta y un suspiro no tenían nada que ver. Pero fue la primera respuesta que su cerebro envió.

—Seguro—.

Mai volteó nuevamente la mirada al pizarrón, ella no era el tipo de chicas que le interesaba la vida de los demás ni quiera se inmutaba en saludar a nadie, tampoco en llamar la atención, siempre almorzaba sola, los talleres y exposiciones los preparaba por su propia cuenta, sus vestidos de los años sesenta eran un tanto extraños y la hacían resaltar, llamando sin querer la atención, el cabello negro que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y el cerquillo recto…esa sombrilla negra bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto sepulcral. Mai era experta en ocultar sus emociones, pero ella no podía ocultar el notable hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Un amor fortuito.

—Deja de ser tan obvia—.

Katara suspiró debía controlar esos arranques fisiológicos, miró el reloj cucú sobre la pared…aun faltaba mucho tiempo, cada segundo se le hacían siglos y cada minuto milenios. Pero las palabras de su compañera le habían dejado un hueco de incertidumbre; ella ya llevaba días sospechando. Pero podía contar con el silencio de Mai de eso estaba muy segura.

Abrió su cuaderno y escribió el titulo de la clase que explicaría Gafitas Aang.

"Genética"

—Para esta clase necesitaremos los apuntes de la semana pasada, ¿Ty Lee puedes leernos la primera parte de tus apuntes?—. Le llamó a la chica de última moda, asustándola de repente.

Aang rebuscó entre los libros el texto de biología genética, agarró nuevamente la tiza y empezó a escribir una serie de preguntas con respecto al tema.

Katara volvió a mirar el reloj, aun tendría al profesor de biología por cuarenta y cinco minutos restantes de los sesenta. Volvió su mirada a el…mientras su compañera se levantaba y rebuscaba entre las paginas de su cuaderno de apuntes algún rastro de la tarea que seguramente no había hecho.

Esa espalda ancha, la piel blanca de sus manos siendo envuelta por la fina capa del polvo al frotarse contra el pizarrón, lo dulce que se veía cada vez que sus gafas rodaban por el tabique de su nariz, cuando sonreía sus ojos grises también lo hacían, la blancura de sus dientes resaltaba el carisma que corría por sus venas.

—Hey Katara!, Pssshh! Katara—.

Una pequeña bola de papel fue a parar sobre su cuaderno, pudo percatarse que venia de la parte de atrás, exactamente de Haru.

— ¡Léelo!—.Le susurró

Nada bueno debe de ser, pensó. A su lado se encontraba Jet riendo, mientras jugaba con su PSP.

" ¿DE DONDE ZACARON OY AL PROFE? DE UNA TIENDA DE ANTIGUEDADES? ES UN ÑOÑO"

Se giró a ver a los de atrás con reproche, estaba segura que esa nota no venía de Haru, tampoco de LongShot, mucho menos de Smallerbee, a pesar de ser un poco descuidados y antihigiénicos no pecaban en la ortografía, seguramente fue Jet.

Escribió la respuesta con su bolígrafo rojo, en una simétrica y elegante letra palmer.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Jet? "oy" es con "h" y tu Haru! no prestes tu buen desarrollado coeficiente para este tipo de cosas".

Lo lanzo nuevamente, la nota cayó sobre la cabeza de Pipsqueak quien devoraba una funda de patatas.

Aang notó de inmediato que los colores en el rostro de Katara no eran una buena señal, dedujo por simple inspección que se encontraba iracunda; la conocía perfectamente, también conocía muy bien que Jet era el stalker de Katara.

Caminó lentamente fingiendo seguir la lectura de los apuntes junto con Ty Lee, se acercó a la joven arranchándole el papel de las manos. Ella lo miró estupefacta con el nerviosismo desbordándose de sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

" **¿DE DONDE ZACARON OY AL PROFE? DE UNA TIENDA DE ANTIGUEDADES? ES UN ÑOÑO"**

"**¿Cuál es tu problema Jet? "oy" es con "h" y tu Haru! no prestes tu buen desarrollado coeficiente para este tipo de cosas".**

"**¡EY TRANQUILA! DILE A TU AMIGA MAI Q TE DE UN POCO DE ESE CRACK QUE LA RELAJA"**

"**No seas idiota"**

**LAS TIENES GRANDES, Q TAYA ERES **

"**Imbécil"**

"**VALLA C OFENDIO" LAMENTO TANTO NO HABER CONOCIDO ESA PARTE DE TI**

Jet tragó grueso viendo como Aang rompía el papel, y tiraba los ciscos a la basura.

—Bien alumnos creo que pediré autorización a la Señorita Ursa para las clases de ortografía—Sonrió con gentileza, mientras que los demás miraban a Jet aletargados.

Katara suspiró y miro a Aang quien guardaba los libros en su maletín, ¿Qué habrá pensado de ella? las hipótesis formaban una gran burbuja de confusión en su mente. Suspiró resignada. Tampoco había prestado atención a lo que Ty Lee leía, y tampoco había tomado apuntes seguramente Aang se había dado cuenta cuando intervino en la textual conversación.

—Es todo por hoy, solo hemos podido avanzar un párrafo, asegúrense de hacer la tarea la próxima vez—. Aang acomodó sus gafas con sutileza. —Hasta la siguiente clase—. Aang salió del salón sin inmutarse a mirarla.

Suspiró extenso captando nuevamente la atención de Mai.

—Yo que tú, no me preocuparía, estoy segura que él no piensa nada de lo que tu enamorada mente figura en estos momentos—.

Si alguien era experta en psicología era Mai. Aunque su a veces retorcida mente se moldeara a malas pasadas y trances depresivos ella podía con la mente humana.

Por que tenían pensamientos retorcido, egoístas, sentimientos y más sentimientos. Pero ella albergaba uno en su interior, el más peligroso de todos.

— ¿Hey Katara!, quieres pintarte las uñas?— Aun con la confusión en las pupilas Ty Lee logró sacarla de su trance. —Tengo bonitos colores—. Señaló arqueando sus articulaciones y mostrándole los dedos.

—Me gustaría, pero tengo un enorme pilo de ropa en casa que lavar mi hermano es incapaz de hacerlo— Le sonrió con gentileza.

—Lástima, ¿podrías decirle a tu hermano que pasé por mí hoy?— Ella sonrió coquetamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Eh…esta bien—. La muchacha salió del salón, seguramente a polvorearse la nariz.

Las tres horas restantes fueron divididas por el receso, el salón quedo en decadencia estudiantil; y no era para menos en el bar cafetería había un exquisito menú el cual nadie quería perderse.

Jet salía junto a su pandilla a excepción del El Duque que iba amenamente charlando con Koko.

Un escalofrió recorrió su silueta, al sentir la sonrisa de Jet sobre su persona. Katara desvió la mirada hacia la venta simulando desinterés, pero era a veces inevitable.

Mai fue testigo una vez mas de los sucedido, ella solo hizo un ademán desaprobatorio, agarro su mochila y salió dejándola sola en el salón. Miro el reloj sobre la pared, como en la mañana estaba atrasada con cinco minutos.

Se levantó y agarró sus cosas para dirigirse a la biblioteca en busca de lo prohibido, se partiría la cabeza contando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Los nervios carcomiendo su ser interior. Definitivamente emociones muy llevaderas para una adolescente de 16 años.

Se detenía el tiempo. Los chicos y chicas eran como las semillas de un Diente de León, surcando los cielos y desafiando al viento en busca de aventuras pasajeras algunos tomados de la mano buscando la dicha juntos, otros imponiéndose los duros objetivos de la vida por si solos. Había sido diferente para ella, todo había empezado a se diferente hace dos años.

Dos años en los que un dia de otoño pisó por primera vez la secundaria Cuatro Naciones, e invadiendo su terreno no se conformó con pisar suelo intelectual. Sin querer y sin ser culpable halló prematuramente los sentimientos y sensaciones mas puros y peligrosos a la vez con la persona que jamás imaginó que podría llegarlos a tener.

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, esta loca idea me venia rondando la cabeza cuando escuchaba una canción; Acepto sus sugerencia o ideas como les gustaría que fuera, con gusto las acepto Gracias por seguir Mis Patines y Aang por el momento no subiré mas capítulos.

Este es solo el prologo para que tengan idea de lo que está pasando. En el siguiente capitulo ya viene la verdadera trama y conocerán un poco mas de los personajes. He enfatizado en Mai y Katara porque me basare en amabas, en ellas me concentraré con esta historia sin mas hasta el siguiente capitulo!.


	2. La Vida Mia, La Vida Tuya

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER NO ME PERTENECE.

**SUBREPTICIO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA VIDA MIA, LA VIDA TUYA**

Otra agradable noche de insomnio. Medio dia y Mai aun seguía encerrada en su habitación, el clima no favorecía en lo mínimo, una oscura capa de gas cubría el sol.

Su madre golpeteó belicosamente la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Mai levántate ya!—. Gritó vigorosamente.

— ¡Lo estoy!—.Respondió a regañadientes.

—Tenemos una hora para salir, tu padre tiene una junta con el alcalde—. La voz de la mujer fue desapareciendo dejando solamente un eco discerniente para Mai quien se miraba fijamente en el espejo.

—Dame unos minutos—Susurró para si misma.

Nuevamente las sombrías ojeras atildaban su rostro, agarró una liga de la estantería y afianzó su cabello para maquillarse un poco. Un pellizco de base pálida sobre la zona afectada; rellenando y delineando con sutileza. Labial rojo para sus fragmentados labios.

Aun con todo aquello su esencia fantasmagórica no desaparecía. La luna de la noche anterior le hizo recordar que en este mundo ella no era absolutamente nada. Y que si tuviera la oportunidad de reencarnar no dudaría dos veces en tomar el lugar del hombre que amaba.

Sádicamente soltó su cabello dejándolo como siempre. Abrió las puertas del closet para encontrarse con nada nuevo, nada interesante. Usaría el vestido verde agua que le regalaron hace dos años para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Este se deslizó suavemente por la delicada piel ajustándose a cada moldura de la anatomía de Mai.

A La seca y pálida anatomía sin gracia y sin grasa a la vez. Tan delgada como la vara que sujeta una escoba, tan blanca como una asiática con anemia. No usaría bisutería, no le agradaba la idea.

Lo mas sencilla posible, lo mas desagradable posible. Buscó en lo inferior del closet unos zapatos Oxford. Los grises que combinaban con sus mortecinos ojos.

Irrigó un poco de su perfumería de uva sobre su cuello. Una última vista en el espejo victoriano y regresó al cajón de sus utensilios personales.

Abrió una caja rosa, enterró y polvoreó sus dedos y se hurgó la nariz. Respiró recónditamente y agarró su cartera colgada en la aldaba de la puerta.

—Estoy lista—. Afirmó mientras bajaba la escalera pisoteando con amargura la alfombra roja que la vestía. Su padre levantó la cabeza distinguiéndola bajar con desgano.

—Perfecto hija ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando lleguemos—. Dijo su padre adornado con un elegante esmoquin de pingüino y su madre con los irrisorios adornos en su cabeza.

—Sube primero al auto, ya te seguimos—. Objetó su madre mientras empujaba a su hijo menor hacia adelante para que Mai lo llevara con ella.

Agarró con firmeza la delicada muñeca del menor, atravesó la puerta y sintió desmallarse cuando el resplandor atizó sobre su rostro extendiéndose un escalofrió por sus hombros desnudos recubiertos a penas por unas tiras de pequeña extensión. Descendió con cautela las escaleras de la entrada para que Tom Tom bajara despacio.

Fue entonces cuando su diminuta esperanza salió a la luz, Zuko pedaleaba con soltura su bicicleta saliendo de una arbórea avenida, se detuvo y bajó de esta agarrando su termo y tirando el agua sobre su cabeza. Las gotas hidratantes golpeaban su cabello mezclándolo con el sudor y adhiriéndolo a su rostro. Parecía triste por su mirar. Con los brazos cansados a los costados respirando con dificultad.

Ella lo miraba con detenimiento escabulléndose en la imagen provocadora que tenia frente. Observó que apoyaba los codos sobre el barandal y agachaba la cabeza lentamente. Como si estuviese tirándose al vacío del cansancio. Pronto se tumbó apenas sosteniéndose de cuclillas. Algo estaba sucediendo con Zuko pero no podía descubrirlo. Si pudiera acercarse más a el, si pueda mirarlo a los ojos, si tuviera la oportunidad de ser ella quien cargara con todo el hipotético dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sus padres se acercaban desvió la mirada hacia el auto.

Al murmullo acercándose subió al auto cargando en brazos a su hermano quien la miraba confundido por quedarse parados. El pequeño agarró un juguete del bolsillo trasero del asiento piloto mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Tan solo un par de minutos bastaron para que Zuko se esfumara miró por el parabrisas trasero y su imagen ya no estaba, sintió la desesperación emerger de su interior mirando de un lado a otro sobre el apañado vidrio.

Ya no estaba. Su imagen fue tan breve que se podrá comparar con un parpadeo.

Sus padres subieron y se acomodaron los cinturones de seguridad. El chirrido de los turbos se encendió y el auto comenzó su curso. El parabrisas trasero era tan grande como para burlarse de ella y decirle irónicamente que una vez más se había sobrepasado de dosis y que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación.

Ni siquiera quiso aceptar que tenía solución para el mundo. Menos para su vida.

No detentaba alguna para su vicio y tampoco para su enfermizo amor.

El viaje fue muy largo pero la agradable sensación de volar entre nubes la acompañó todo el trayecto. Pero Zuko seguía carcomiendo su mente como un roedor alimentándose de un apestoso y viejo queso.

El auto se detuvo en un condominio, el guardia en la garita jalo una palanca para que las rejas de seguridad se deslizaran y abrieran paso a los lujosos autos en fila, todos rellenos de gente de alta alcurnia. Siguieron por la pequeña caravana que se formaba hasta llegar a un lugar en donde poder parquearse.

Su padre se estaba jugando el as bajo la manga de su vida, establecer negocios y asesoría política con el alcalde de la ciudad, siempre habían sido una familia con clase y dinero.

Pero para Mai era una familia vacía y superficial, y ella había sido arrastrada prematuramente a esta.

—Baja los hombros, y camina erguida— Le susurró su madre antes de salir del auto. Seguido de ello su padre abrió la segunda cabina donde Mai y su hermano se encontraban sentados. Con extrema delicadeza extrajo su pierna derecha y pisó con cautela el asfalto, su padre le ofrecía caballerosamente la mano.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Katara, pequeña bajaras a almorzar?—. Una hermosa dama apareció abriendo la puerta con un charol de madera. En ella un plato de porcelana blanca relleno de fruta y un vaso con jugo de naranja que sudaba el frio del contenido.

—Oh, madre no, lo siento debo salir—.Kya dejaba a un lado del escritorio la bandeja y besaba su frente.

— ¿Dónde iras?—.Preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Iré a casa de Suki para terminar la tarea juntas, me quedaré a dormir—.Katara guardaba sus libros en una mochila y una muda de ropa.

Kya suspiro con resignación. — Está bien, no olvides llevar lo necesario suponía que no bajarías y te traje tu almuerzo—.

—Muchas gracias mamá—.Le sonrió y mientras se aseguraba que su madre saliera de la habitación agarró su celular y marcó recibiendo respuesta de inmediato.

—Suki, estaré allí en una hora—. Colgó y tiro su móvil en la cama.

Luego de terminar el saludable almuerzo se duchó y se vistió lo mas cómoda posible, un short con los colores de un resplandeciente arcoíris, una camiseta blanca y por supuesto los converse en tonalidad aceituna que tanto le gustaban. Su cabello suelto ondulado y un ligero toque de maquillaje.

Bajó precipitadamente las escaleras con la mochila colgando de su hombro y el charol en sus manos.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—. Preguntó un muchacho de altura considerable y apuesto.

—A casa de Suki—. Respondió

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó nuevamente.

— ¿Algún problema?—. Cuestionó Katara mientras dejaba sobre el mesón de la cocina el charol, el plato vacio y el vaso.

—Para nada, dile a papá que te lleve—.Dijo Sokka mientras observaba sus palos de golf.

—Prefiero el autobús, gracias Sokka—.

—Tú te lo pierdes—. Respondió el antes cuestionado, observando como su hermana traspasaba la puerta.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, el autobús ya estaría estacionado en la parada. Apresuró el paso y doblo la esquina. En buena hora encontró un lugar disponible.

Llegó hasta su destino, bajó en una esquina donde se encontraba una cafetería. De allí una escalera subterránea se hizo presente, Katara bajó con absoluta confianza.

Un fuerte olor a incienso y ladrillo viejo se mezclaba en su nariz y los acordes de guitarras resonaban a medida se adentraba al callejón, las trompetas y saxos expulsaban fluyentes melodías formando un solo ritmo de suave Jazz. El tono neón de los anuncios pegados en la puerta de entrada al bar se intensificaban a medida iba avanzando. Abrió la puerta estirándola hacia adentro.

— ¡Hey Katara!—. Una muchacha la llamó.

—Que tal Suki, o debería decir ¿Frida?—. Suki abrazó a Katara

— ¿Y qué tal?— Suki dió un par de vueltas mostrándole a Katara el atuendo que usaría para su interpretación.

—Perfecto—. Dijo Katara sentándose sobre los muebles de gamusa.

—Me sentiría perfecta si pudiera hacer esto con libertad—. Suki agarró un cepillo de cerdas finas de su cartera y peinaba con cuidado la peluca rubia que llevaba para ocultar su identidad. Tan corta que simulaba un estilo masculino mucho más con el esmoquin azul marino que borraban toda su femenina figura.

Suki ha sido la mejor amiga de Katara desde varios años, pero llevaba una doble vida, escondida ante el exterior. Suki era poseedora de un carácter desafiante y veraz, muy respetada y valorada por quienes la conocían. Pero toda esa veracidad se había ido al suelo cuando descubrió su pasión por la música, las baladas en especial. Lo que la llevó a surcar como una adolescente de mundo los más recónditos lugares, buscando explotar su talento.

Cumpliendo los diecisiete halló trabajo en un bar para Hipsters en donde aprobaron su voz y de inmediato formó parte de una banda en donde cada sábado atraía a mucha gente. Su bizarra imagen y nombre le dieron fama rápida.

— ¿Te quedarás para verme?—. Preguntó, buscando su labial rojo y lápiz negro para simular un lunar.

—Si, me quedare en tu casa—. Respondió Katara.

—Oh…Katara no debiste hacerlo, sabes que te meterías en problemas con Jet—.

—Descuida, lo hice t no quiero que me vea hoy en casa—. Argumentó sentándose en una mesa ya disponible.

— ¿Ha hecho algo ese individuo?—.

—Si…lo ha hecho—.

— ¿Le dijiste que no verdad?—.

Un profundo silencio invadió la brillante habitación, Katara agacho la cabeza otorgando una respuesta asertiva a la pregunta de la chica.

—Katara no…no es posible…—.

—No te preocupes, le he dicho que no—.

Suki dió un demandante suspiro de alivio. —Me alegro que le hayas dicho que no—.

—No me siento preparada para dormir con alguien todavía—.

—De hecho no duermes, estas activa—. Objetó Suki escépticamente.

—Lo sé no lo recuerdes—.

—Frida, disculpa es hora de ensayar. — Una voz masculina intervino en la plática de las dos jóvenes.

Un joven de estatura media se presentó, llevaba el cabello largo y una pequeña barba adornando su mentón. El hermano mayor de Suki por dos minutos.

—Oh…Suki ya han llegado todos—.Objetó Haru. —Hola Katara—. Saludó enérgicamente.

—Hola—. Respondió sonriendo.

Un grupo más llegó, por su apariencia todos cursaban los veinte años a excepción de Harú el gemelo de Suki. Todos con cabellos largos y rastas y ropa hippie.

Ya en la sala principal los integrantes de la banda afinaban los instrumentos y probaban el audio. Los bartender limpiaban con sumo cuidado las copas y vasos para las bebidas. Mientras que las camareras bajaban las sillas que descansaban sobre las mesas. Y a su vez limpiaban cualquier rastro de polvo.

Suki subió a la tarima que se encontraba frente a las mesas. El micrófono y los reflectores ya se encontraban encendidos. Iluminando el escenario.

Un joven de cabello corto dio la señal para que empezaran a entonar. Suki cerró los ojos y se coloco frente al micrófono. Las luces de colores dieron de lleno sobre su rostro, haciéndolo brillar de sobremanera.

Las suaves tecleadas del piano le daban la pauta para empezar.

_Cuéntame al oído,  
muy despacio y muy bajito,  
porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío.  
Cuéntame al oído,  
si es sincero eso que ha dicho  
o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño.  
Cuéntame, cuéntame._

Su voz era tan delicada como el soplar del viento, tan dulce como la mermelada y tan penetrante como una mirada.

Katara cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

Recordó entonces su pequeño mundo, lo mal que hacía y lo bien que se sentía haciéndolo.

Recordó a su amor, al que no le pide nada y que la acepta a pesar de todo, porque el no lo sabía.

_El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.  
Cuéntame al oído,  
a qué sabe ese momento  
donde esperan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño.  
Cuéntame el oído,  
donde quedan hoy tus miedos,  
si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo._

Lo recordaba tan claro como si lo tuviera frente, como si con un solo toque de sus manos desafiara el tiempo y el espacio. Porque así se sentía, albergando un sentimiento prohibido en su ser porque todo lo imaginaba y porque era su corazón quien sufría al no poder sentir en verdadero tacto todas aquellas sensaciones.

_El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el  
beso, y ese beso a mí en el tiempo._

Es que Aang significaba todo para ella, absolutamente.

La música cesó y la voz de Suki se extinguió en un eco, Katara abrió lentamente sus ojos con la cálida sensación aun en su pecho. Le lleno de dicha contemplar a Suki aferrada a la cabeza del micrófono con los labios pegados en el. Ella de la misma forma tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando aun de lo poco que quedaba de la batería resonando.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos los que conformaban en ese momento el bar se encontraban mirándola atónitos y aplaudiendo desmesuradamente, habían dejado de hacer lo que tenían pendiente por escucharla.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Frida—. Sentenció el baterista. —Sigue así, en dos horas empezaremos hoy hay noche bohemia—. El muchacho se quitó la guitarra y la dejo reposar sobre la pared, los demás bajaron a beber.

—Eso fue maravilloso—. Katara se acercó a Suki quien bajaba de la tarima con un salto. — Te felicito—. Suki correspondió un cálido abrazo por parte de Katara.

— ¿Sucede algo Katara?—. Suki observó la triste expresión de Katara, los ojos vidriosos como un cristal a punto de colapsar en el suelo. — ¿Katara hay algo que tengas que contarme?—.Preguntó Suki mientras la llevaba de la mano a una mesa.

—No…no es nada es solo…que estoy muy feliz de que triunfes, solo eso—. Katara tragó profundamente sus palabras, las verdaderas palabras que quería decir pero no podía por lo arriesgado.

— ¿Dime te hizo algo Jet?—.

—No Suki Jet es mi primer amor, jamás me haría daño de eso estoy muy segura—. Alegó Katara sonriendo forzadamente.

—Lo sé, se cuanto quieres a Jet, pero si intenta algo que tu no quieras lo mato con mis propias manos—. Suki se levantó y camino demandante a la barra.

Katara secó rápidamente el agua salada estancada en sus cuencas y suspiró profundo, una vez más había mentido a su mejor amiga. No le importaba lo que la gente piense, pero ella pensaba en Aang si el rumor se corría hasta llegar a sus oídos tendría consecuencias irremediables.

Tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de su profesor de Biología. Del cual no tenia la culpa de nada pues ella misma lo había llevado a sumergirse en su interior para no dejarlo salir. Aunque tuviera una relación de dos años el amor que una vez sintió por Jet fue muy fuerte y fue su primer amor pero no contó con la aparición de otra persona en su vida.

— ¿Katara deseas un tequila?—. Le llamó Suki desde la barra mostrándole dos vasos llenos de un espeso líquido verde.

—Sí, por favor— Suki sonrió y Katara tomó uno de los vasos de la mano de su amiga. — ¿Cuántos grados?—.

—Hem…cuarenta y ocho—. Respondió Frida sonriendo inocentemente.

— ¿Cuarenta y ocho?—. Katara soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

—Vamos lo necesitas, no es que…quiera emborracharte pero solo lo hacemos una vez al mes—.Suki se sentó nuevamente bebiendo su vaso de licor.

—No deseo llegar ebria a tu casa —.Aun con el elevado grado del alcohol Katara se tomó de lleno el tequila de manzana.

—Tranquila, mis padres no estarán hoy—.

Una pantalla gigante en una esquina transmitía lo mejor del jazz. Y el salón de poco a poco empezó a coparse plenamente de personas y del humo de cigarrillo.

June una mujer guapa con figura de supermodelo y estatura predominante era la dueña y administradora del Bar, entró con garbo y observó desde afuera que todo marchaba en orden y que el bar a penas con cuatro de la tarde ya estaba lleno. Entró y se acercó a la mesa de Suki y Katara.

—Frida, ¿sigues perdiendo el tiempo?—.

—Solo estoy descansando—. Objetó Suki enojada.

—Tenemos a mucha gente que complacer, no necesito que descanses—. Era cierto también que June era una mujer de carácter y fuerza, el Shirshu Bar nunca tenia problemas, tenia un olfato agudo y cuando se avecinaba uno lo detectaba de inmediato.

Uno de los guardias retiro de su espalda y pesado abrigo de piel. Y se adentró con ella en una oscura habitación.

—Hey Frida, es hora de empezar—.

Suki suspiró nerviosa y se levantó, a medida que caminaba la gente aplaudía contenta por la buena función que recibirían.

Subió de un salto a la tarima y sujetó con delicadeza la vara que sostenía el micrófono, como la primera vez el teclado empezó a emitir suaves notas, los reflectores se encendieron nuevamente y las coloridas luces del centro donde se encontraba el público se apagaron.

La puerta del bar se abrió una vez mas, Katara desvió su mirada. Por casualidad del destino.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, las manos a sudarle y sus sentidos a desvanecerse.

Ahí entraba Aang, con sus particulares gafas unos jeans desgastados y la camisa roja de cuadros remangadas al antebrazo, el cabello despeinado y esa característica sonrisa que nunca se despegaba de sus rojos labios.

Para su mala suerte se sentó una mesa atrás de ella, intentó mirarlo de reojo y rogó a los espíritus que no se diera cuenta que una de sus alumnas estaba allí, en un bar no apto para menores.

Asustada solo miraba a Suki quien cantaba amenamente su melodía.

Un estruendo resonó en el salón, las personas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada salieron disparadas al suelo, las mujeres sollozaban en gritos y una serie de tiroteos pusieron en alerta a los demás. Katara miro desesperada a su alrededor, no sabia que hacer.

Gritar, llorar, correr. Todo era un caos al poco tiempo de los disparos un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes verdes se adentraron en el salón fuertemente armados.

La primera respuesta que envió su cerebro fue "Aang", pero el ya no estaba en su puesto, se esfumó, desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro.

Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y corrió del lugar, y fue a parar a un pasillo, el mismo por el que June había entrado con anterioridad.

— ¡Suki, por los espíritus, Suki!—. Llamó pero no había rastro de Suki, ahora si su mundo se desplomaría por completo una imagen desgarradora se asomó en su mente Suki y Aang asesinados por el tiroteo. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus cristalinos ojos con desesperación.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura apretándola fuerte contra otro cuerpo, agarró enterrando las uñas en las mangas de la camisa, las lagrimas seguían cayendo sin permiso. Una mano grande se posó sobre su cabeza reconfortándola el estruendo y los gritos fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

Nada.

Que les pareció, bueno Aang no sabe que Katara esta enamorada de el, es un amor secreto, Suki es una artista clandestina ocultando su verdadera imagen. Conocimos un poco mas de Mai, la vida que lleva y su adicción.

Muchas gracias a Dd Cake, GirlBender y Katitabender por sus reviews!. Espero que este capitulo les haya agrado y aclarado un poco. La edad de Aang aun es oculto, pero le lleva muchos años a Katara.


	3. Desolación

**SUBREPTICIO **

**CAPITULO 2**

_**DESOLACION**_

¿Instinto? o ¿Miedo?, ¿Cómo podría definirlo?, fue una sensación inexplicable que emergió desde lo mas profundo de su ser y fue presa de ella por varios minutos, como si se encontrara en una pesada línea de tiempo.

El miedo a morir, o el instinto de supervivencia. Inexplicable, tan solo sabía que Katara estaba estática observando su alrededor desvanecerse. Sin saber que hacer, como sembrada en el suelo. Sin poder mover un músculo por correr.

Ella se encontraba una mesa delante de él, pateó las sillas sin importarle que cayeran destrozadas caminó hasta Katara y la abrazó, la muchacha temblaba aferrándose a una posibilidad de vida, pero ya se encontraba en su regazo, a salvo.

El agarre de Katara se suavizó, al sentir la leve respiración chocar contra su pecho respiro hondo de alivio. Solo se había desmayado.

Corrió con el peso hasta un pasadizo solitario. Erizado como un gato en la lluvia, asustado, experimentó la necesidad de proteger lo suyo, hipotéticamente suyo. Varias sombras cruzaron de largo, y los mismos salieron poco después con una mujer bajo su poder.

Los gritos seguían latentes, las ventanas destrozadas, la sangre se estancaba entre las baldosas y los cuerpos inertes se adornaban como un tendedero de carne.

Sus gafas estaban rotas, apenas y podía ver con la luna derecha. Al salir un tumulto de gente se amontonaba en la escalera y difícilmente podía circular con la chica en brazos, siguió caminando aún sin fuerzas y con los nervios de punta hasta un callejón de la misma avenida. Se adentró a el y con delicadeza sentó a Katara en el asfalto, sudaba a cantaros, descalza y su vestimenta era un esperpento.

Lo que menos deseaba era que ella se enfermara, no conocía su casa y para llegar al departamento donde él se hospedaba resultaba muy lejos, cansado y sumamente peligroso. Se sentó a su lado mientras trataba de calmarse. Se quitó su preciada camisa de marca y la revistió con ella, de la misma forma le donó los zapatos.

— ¿Que pasó…?—. En un hilillo escupió lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Estas bien…que…felicidad—. Respondió Aang con su voz cuarteada.

— ¿Profesor?—. Increíble, lo poco que recordaba era que estaba contemplando la función de Suki y ahora se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y con su profesor de Biología.

— ¿Cómo…te sientes Katara?—.

—Bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí…qué haces tú aquí?—. Ella se levantó de golpe inspeccionando el sombrío lugar, asustada al verse con una indumentaria diferente a la que traía antes, asombrada por la compañía momentánea.

—Esperaba recibir un "profe como estas"—. Siseó Aang burlonamente.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿Cómo te sientes?—. Afirmar que su rostro ardía era poco para describir la semejante bribonada que cometió. Que inconsciente el solo preocuparse por ella, pero aun no lograba digerir bien la situación.

—Estoy bien, solo buscaba un lugar pacifico y valla que pacifico—. Sonrió. — Debería de sancionarte en tu conducta, no es correcto que visites esos lugares—.

— ¿Dónde esta mi amiga?—. Oídos sordos a su comentario. Observó a su alrededor el cielo negro y las sirenas sonar con afán raspándole los tímpanos.

—No tengo idea de quién es—.

—Frida, la cantante—. Katara empezó a desesperarse y a temblar llevándose los mechones de cabello mojados tras sus orejas.

—No lo sé…yo…quería salvarte a ti…—.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, apunto de llorar, corrió hasta la entrada del callejón mirando a todos lados con la desesperación a flote.

"_Suki, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, espíritus no puede ser verdad"_

— ¡Katara espera!—. Aang corrió tras ella agarrándola de la muñeca. —No cometas una locura aun no sabemos su paradero y aun es peligroso—.

Ya empezaba a llover las gotas caían desenfrenadas sobre sus cuerpos empapándolos al instante.

—Katara…es peligroso…busquemos tranquilos —. Con su pasividad y dulce voz removió su interior completamente, ella volteó; sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le cavaron hondo el corazón su delicada y menuda apariencia parecía desvanecerse entre la neblina, frágil como una hoja en otoño y bella como una primavera en su virginidad.

Aún así no lo escuchó, lo que menos quería era pensar en él, con un incidente de tal magnitud valla gente a saber que seria de la vida de su mejor amiga. ¿Tranquilidad?, al demonio con ella Suki estaba afuera y en peligro y el le pedía tranquilidad. Obviamente no entendía el huracán de sus sentimientos.

Amor, pasión, admiración, deseo. No hallaba definición correcta. Pero fue lo suficientemente valiente para zafarse de el y seguir caminando.

— ¡Katara he dicho que esperes!—. Alzó la voz, asustándola y captando su atención ella nuevamente planto su andar y lo miró— El bar es en esta dirección si sigues otro camino será imposible encontrar lo que quieres—.

Ignorado y plantado, no podía ser peor…era cierto que ella era menor que él pero por malos fortunios no había elegido enamorarse de ella, ya lo había confirmado lamentablemente, lo había hecho y llego a darse cuenta de la peor manera.

—No estamos muy lejos—. Se quitó las gafas y alborotó su mojado cabello. — ¿Piensas quedarte parada?...— Y siguió caminando.

"_Prometo no decirte nada mas Katara, solo…solo eres una niña."_

.

.

.

—Al fin llegas, Zuzu—.

—Omite el maldito sobrenombre—. Su mirada llena de furia chocó contra la de su hermana que lo esperaba en el sillón con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa de centro.

—Cálmate hermano, o debería decir queridísimo hermanastro—.

—Te gusta humillarme—.

—No…solo me gusta decir la verdad—. Inquirió ella como una serpiente destilando veneno.

—Amo a mi madre de todas maneras—.

—Creo que la lluvia te ha hecho mal, tienes fiebre o algo así…o seguro es mucho ejercicio—. Afirmó con seguridad la joven, mientras sintonizaba los canales.

—Mueres de envidia—. Con voz ahogada argumentó.

—Hemm…tengo el amor de papá, con decirte que llevo su sangre en mí, tengo dinero, estudio en una academia mejor que la tuya y tengo mas libertad que los chicos de tu edad, ¡en serio! Tengo envidia tienes razón—. Escupió hirientemente con sarcasmo.

—Iré a empacar mis cosas el primo Lu me ofreció su departamento, prefiero vivir allí que en este infierno del cual tu nunca saldrás, víbora—.

— ¡Que buena noticia!, gracias herma… ¿hermanito?…no mejor hermanastro, eres muy tonto Zuko no quería saber a donde te dirigías para que nadie valla a buscarte— Y rió con soltura, Zuko subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

— ¡No quiero que nadie lo haga, ni siquiera mamá!—. Como un dragón enfurecido su cuerpo empezó a subir de temperatura.

De un tirón abrió la puerta, camino directo a su cama se agachó y extrajo una maleta viajera.

Se quitó la camisa empapada y la arrojó al cesto de basura. Lágrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro, su vida se había vuelto un infierno cuando supo la desagradable noticia que le marcó, su familia o la que creía ser su familia lo habían llevado a una mentira por diecisiete años, lastimosamente la sangre que corría por sus venas no pertenecía a los que dijeron ser sus padres.

Al principio fue increíble, porque lo había oído de la boca de su hermana Azula, la engreída y con una personalidad que olía a alcantarilla. Pero cuando lo oyó de la propia boca de su madre reconoció su destino.

Ahora entendía el afán de demostrar lo que era, siempre había mantenido el deseo de superación en su mente y luchaba por tenerlo todo. Pero aquello era porque se sentía agradecido con esas personas.

No tenía intención de buscar a su verdadera familia, desde ya estaban muertos para el. ¿Que clase de gente eran? ¿Por qué lo habían abandonando?, ¿Acaso valía tan miserablés para dejarlo solo en un perdido mundo?

Cuantas preguntas se hizo, pero no llegó a ninguna respuesta. Suplicios que se resignaba a creer pero que eran su fatal realidad.

Habiendo recogido todas sus pertenencias, se vistió con unos jeans desgastados y un abrigo de algodón y para su comodidad calzó sus Vans de cuadros rojos. Bajó con seguridad las escaleras mirando hacia la sala, Azula se había quedado dormida con un plato de palomitas de maíz sobre el abdomen.

Agarró con sumo cuidado las maletas rogando para que las ruedas no hagan ningún chirrido al rotar en el piso de madera.

La lluvia torrencial seguía golpeando con fuerza; esta empezó a golpearlo también apenas bajaba el pórtico.

Movió su bicicleta hasta la vereda y subió su maleta al capó que apenas se mantenía firme por el peso. Trepó y empezó a pedalear encaminándose al departamento de Lu Ten que se encontraba en el centro.

La neblina seguía latente en el camino pero fue misericordiosa para dejarle ver el sendero por el cual transitaba. Dejándolo solo a el y a sus pensamientos.

Una calle fría y llena de árboles por doquier y una muchacha que caminaba sin destino tan solo seguía el camino recto que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Descendió la velocidad quizás esa joven se encontraba perdida o en el peor de los casos herida. Se acercó más a ella siguiendo sus pesados pasos.

Mai sintió su aproximación aun sin saber la identidad de quien se atreviera a molestar su meditación. —Solo salí a dar un paseo—.Dijo ella, antes de que el se atreviera a preguntarle.

—Enfermarás—. Al escuchar la voz desvió su mirada, era Zuko…el chico del cual gustaba con locura.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien—. Apresuró el paso sabiendo tontamente que el llevaba ventaja y que la alcanzaría si se lo propusiera.

— ¿Eres Mai… verdad?—. Preguntó confundido, al sonarle aquella actitud familiarizable.

—No, soy el fantasma de tu familia—. Respondió con sarcasmo.

—Eso no te incumbe —. Zuko agachó la cabeza mientras que sus manos se resbalaron y desequilibraron el timón ante el comentario.

— ¿Herido?, creo que no es tan hiriente, como tu estupidez al no recordarme—.

—Casi no te veo no tengo la culpa de que seas una resentida social—.

—Estudiamos en el mismo colegio, y estamos en el mismo pabellón y da la casualidad de que tus padres y los míos son socios y para completar nos reunimos todos los sábados—.

—No me fijo en cosas sin importancia—. Aquellas palabras fueron como filudas garras arrancándole la poca paciencia y matando la esperanza que surgía dentro de su corazón.

—Gracias, pero en verdad tu presencia me molesta—. Y ahí iba un ataque directo. Zuko apresuró el movimiento de sus piernas al pedaleo, haciendo caso al comentario de Mai se adelantó dejándola en total asilamiento.

Como un billete arrugado y viejo que ya nadie quiere, así comparaba Mai su ocupación en el medio, como el centavo arrojado a la deriva de la carretera y que nadie se dignaba a agachar por inconsciencia la cabeza y toparse con su solitaria existencia.

Y para sazonar la enorme ensalada de padecimientos, alguien había agachado la mirada a la moneda, pero solamente para despreciarla. Apretó los parpados y aumentó la velocidad de su andar chocando aun más fuerte sus mojados pies contra el asfalto, le faltaba su fármaco inseparable, pero para mala suerte su presencia fue efímera en su congestionada nariz.

.

.

.

—Pesas mucho Frida—.

Susurró con cansancio.

Admitía que se sentía perdido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, al sonar del tiroteo los reflectores reventaron cayendo directamente a su cuerpo; Frida desfalleció y por involuntariedad cayó golpeándose contra la laqueada madera de la tarima.

Sus piernas flaqueaban al punto de caer, temblorosas se balanceaban a cada pisada, pero no se detenía lo que menos quería era quedar como un completo mentecato ante tal situación, acomodó a la muchacha sobre su espalda mientras temía a su ahorcamiento pues ella llevaba colgando los brazos sobre sus hombro. Con las palmas de las manos rozándole los muslos era de esperarse a que ella al verse en brazos de un desconocido lo primero que haría seguramente era estrangularlo.

—Héroe, no es un buen cumplido para una chica—.

Sokka se detuvo en seco al sonar de la suave voz, sus manos cayeron de lleno mientras la joven de un salto bajaba de su espalda tronándole los huesos de la columna.

—Verás, llevamos caminando mucho tiempo—. Se excusó Sokka al observar el ojo crítico de Suki sobre su persona.

—No es excusa para que me hayas traído a las afueras del centro, ¿Dónde está mi hermano, qué hago yo contigo?—. Como fiera se abalanzó a él, agarrándole la solapa de la camisa. Al punto de marcar una rojiza línea sobre su cuello.

— ¡Te salvé la vida!—. Vociferó con indignación.

— Te lo agradezco pero… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?—. Como un ligero soplido el dolor penetro en su mente como una palpitación, ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltándolo de inmediato. Su alrededor no era lo que esperaba, una calle sombría, poca iluminaria y escases de transeúntes.

—Larga historia, como te darás cuenta te salve la vida eso es lo que importa—.

—Héroe fanfarrón—.

—En serio no entiendo a las mujeres—. Se golpeó la frente con exasperación.

—No necesito que lo hagas, ¿Sabes cómo llegar al centro?— Interrogó con un visco de enojo.

—Creo…mi mente no trabajó en ese momento, tan solo corrí—. Sokka agachó encorvó la mirada.

—Esta bien…veremos la forma—.

— ¿No estas asustada?—.

—No soy tan débil, tengo que buscar a mi hermano y a mi amiga no me da el tiempo de pensar en desfallecer en este momento—. Contestó con alma determinante mientras seguía caminando por la húmeda calle.

—Pero…eres una chica deberías estar gritando "Sálvenme, Oh Espíritus"—.

—Bien señor perfección, te cruzaste con la persona equivocada si quieres seguir viviendo, deja de parlotear gran bobo, solo quiero largarme de aquí y un parasito como tu no me lo va a impedir—.

Sokka estupefacto se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba la chica, una sonrisa empezó a esclarecerse en sus labios. Su trato tan particular, de miserable masoquista se tachó. Quería saber más de Frida quien era realmente.

Tan determinante, dura y rencorosa. Así era Frida.

.

.

.

Terminado el segundo capitulo, Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencia muy pronto sabrán la edad de Aang, muy pronto.

Saludos!.


	4. Resoluciones

**SUBREPTICIO **

**CAPITULO 3**

**RESOLUCIONES**

— ¡Hey Frida, no camines tan rápido esperemos un momento!—.

— ¡Si quieres seguirme hazlo, no pretendo parar por ti!—.

— ¡Esta bien!, chica ruda—.

Sokka murmuró por lo bajo, molesto, con la respiración agitada y muy transpirado.

La lluvia había cesado pero la espesa neblina seguía rodeando la calle, sin rastro aún de Katara y Haru, Suki empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Creo que estamos cerca!—.Gritó Sokka desde la distancia.

— ¡Seguro, puedo ver las luces de los despachos!—.

Un hombre de mediana estatura salió de un callejón el cual era poblado por hombres y mujeres con extrañas apariencias, remordía un cigarrillo con dientes amarillentos y expulsaba un terrible olor a alcohol.

— ¿Andas solo?, un jovencito como tú no debería andar solo por estas calles . Le susurró el mal oliente.

—Aléjate de mí—.Sentenció mirándolo de reojo y frunciendo el ceño iracunda, no podía pedir más, estaba en una terrible situación y un tipo le hace una propuesta indecente, ¿Acaso se veía tan débil como para tener la compañía de un hombre, y lo mas trágico la confundía con uno?

—Vamos tengo un buen lugar para los dos—.

— ¡He dicho que te alejes!—. Un puñetazo en la nariz le fue plantado al hombre quien por asuntos de gravedad cayó en un charco gritando de dolor.

— ¡Maldito!—.

En cuestión de segundos el tipo se levanto gritando eufóricamente llevándole un manotazo directo al rostro, Suki apenas tuvo la firmeza para girar su cuerpo y agacharse.

— ¡Ella ha dicho que te alejes!—. El impacto no fue tan fuerte, tuvo la dicha de amortiguar el golpe con su pecho, era más joven y fuerte que ese hombre, que lucía ebrio y obviamente bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia psicotrópica.

— ¡Sokka no!—. Gritó Suki, al ver a Sokka impactarle un fuerte golpe sobre el rostro al desdichado.

Como un sucio saco de patatas cayó sobre el suelo. Sin fuerzas para levantarse nuevamente, expulsando sangre de su boca se retorcía el malhechor.

Sokka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, fue todo tan difícil de asimilar en el momento, lo hecho, hecho estaba, había herido al tipo. Pero la duda rasgaba la poca credibilidad del asunto. ¿Acaso le había llamado por su nombre?

—Basta, ya fue suficiente el no puede levantarse—.

— ¿Qué…es lo que acabas de decir?—. Corrió hasta alcanzarla, pues Suki azuzó su andar.

Sokka no se inmutó en retroceder para examinar al hombre tirado en el suelo y comprobar si estaba vivo aún, o arrepentirse por la agresión y llevarlo a un centro medico, sabía que lo necesitaba, pero, no lo hizo, lo que Suki acaba de soltar era mucho más importante que eso.

— ¡Suki!—. Una fuerza arrasó con su cuerpo, chocando con ella. —Estas bien Suki—.

— ¿Ha...Haru?—.

— ¡Soy yo, soy yo!, siento tanto haberte dejado—. Suki abrazó a Haru, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano.

— ¡Soy yo el que siente todo esto, Suki es Frida!—. Gritó Sokka con exasperación— ¡Si Suki está aquí donde diablos esta mi hermana!—.

—Siento habértelo ocultado, en realidad creí que podría guardar el secreto, eso es lo que estamos haciendo la amiga de quien te hablaba era Katara—.

—No, no puede ser— Agachó la cabeza negando la situación.

—Sokka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?, ¿Estas bien Suki?—.

—Creo que tú eres quien me debe contestar las preguntas—. Sokka encogió las manos furioso, apretando los nudillos.

— ¡Silencio!...Estoy bien—. Suki observó su mano, se encontraba ilesa a pesar de que un ligero dolor apretaba en sus articulaciones. —Será mejor que dejemos de discutir, vamos a buscar a Katara—. Suki agarró la peluca y la arrancó de su cabeza fastidiada.

—Tengo el auto, los muchachos están en la esquina, estoy seguro que Katara está bien, nosotros revisamos el lugar y no había rastro de ella, al parecer no fue un asalto o cuestión de sicaraito, apresaron a June…el Shirshu era un expedio de contrabandistas y June era la cabecilla de la organización que funcionaba en el bar —.

Haru condujo a su hermana y a Sokka hasta el auto, mientras les explicaba lo sucedido. Suki muy confundida solo se limitaba a escuchar, igual que Sokka que aún no podía explicarse el "Como" llego a tal situación. Arrancaron en velocidad lenta para captar a cada persona que circulaba. Suki iba sentada en el asiento copiloto, mientras que Haru iba conduciendo, Sokka y los demás chicos treparon al balde de la camioneta.

—Pudimos encontrar esto—. Sobre las piernas de Sokka cayó uno de los converse de Katara. Arrojado por uno de los muchachos.

— ¡Que demonios!—. Asustado brincó en su lugar al ver el objeto.

—Enciende las luces Haru, Katara podría reconocerla Ford—. Suki miraba por el retrovisor algún rastro de Katara, quizás podría estar caminando cerca del lugar.

—Es peligroso soy menor de edad, y sin embargo estoy conduciendo…podrían detenerme—.

Una imagen se atravesó corriendo frente a la Ford con los brazos extendidos y un mar de lágrimas bañando su pálido rostro ocasionando un fuerte chirrido por el frenar de las llantas. — ¡Espíritus, es Katara!— Sokka salto del balde ver la frágil y mojada figura de su hermana menor.

— ¡Oh Sokka!—. Corrió hacia él clavándole las uñas en la espalda de la desesperación mientras lo abrazaba con clemencia. Agradeció tanto estar viva, como nunca, agradeció la presencia de Sokka.

— ¡Maldita sea trencitas donde estabas, pudiste haber muerto como se te ocurre cruzar en medio de la carretera!—.

— ¡Katara!—. Suki corrió a abrazarla también, tirando a Sokka del brazo para que se retirara.

—Lo siento…lo siento tanto—.

—Estoy bien Suki, el profesor de Biología me salvó—.

Katara señaló a uno de los postes de alumbrado público en donde se encontraba Aang, arrimado a éste sin zapatos, mojado y sucio.

—Fue cuestión de suerte, estoy seguro que Katara hubiera salvado su vida por sí sola—. Dijo desde aquel lugar, sin mirar a los jóvenes. Quienes lo miraron confundidos.

—Te lo agradezco amigo, pero pudiste haber llevado a mi hermana a nuestra casa, pero sin embargo la seguiste exponiendo al peligro—. Sokka se acercó peligrosamente a Aang intimidándolo.

—No conozco su casa, fue lo único que pude hacer por ella—.

—Está bien Sokka, el profesor Aang cuidó muy bien de mí—. Katara se acercó a ambos, apaciguando el ambiente tenso.

— ¡Ya la oíste Sokka!—. Gritó Suki.

—Vámonos—. Frunció el ceño, agarrando a Katara de la muñeca la llevó hasta Suki. Entren a la camioneta ahora .

—Gracias por todo, solo quiero que te enteres que mi hermana es muy importante para mí y cuando papá o mamá no están con nosotros ella está bajo mi responsabilidad—.

—Para mi también lo es… . Desvió su mirada hacia Katara quien se encontraba cabizbaja en el regazo de Suki, se dejó llevar por el momento soltando palabras que no debía . Es…es decir, es una alumna de mi clase soy como un segundo padre para ella, creo que deberías cuidarla un poco más; si Katara estuviera bajo tu cautiverio nada de esto hubiese ocurrido .

—Padre lo dudo, hermano quizás, pero el hermano mayor aquí soy yo, ese puesto es mío, te agradecería que dejaras de decirme lo que tengo que hacer —.

Lo vió alejarse y subir a la camioneta, Katara no alzó la mirada ni por un momento para despedirse de él, confundido…herido desesperanzadamente. Solo podía ver a Katara como un padre para ella, quizás como padre era mucho, no tenia la edad como para etiquetarse de un hombre sumamente mayor. Hermano tampoco, ella ya tenia uno y le quedaba claro que él no daría su brazo a torcer.

Entonces… ¿Qué sería para ella?... ¿Como podría catalogarse? Difícilmente hallaba una respuesta.

Cuando la camioneta Ford desapareció, el también lo hizo del lugar. Los pies el ardían abollados por las piedras y el áspero asfalto. Mojado como animal de granja en invierno.

Apenas y podía ver a la distancia, le hacían falta sus gafas que ahora yacían colgando del cuello de su camisa. Su departamento se encontraba lejos y no tenía dinero, había perdido sus pertenencias en la pendencia de hace un par de horas.

Las diez, u once, no tenía conocimiento exacto de la hora, pero siguió caminando.

Al dia siguiente sería domingo, y al día siguiente lunes y al siguiente martes. Así…hasta terminar una semana rutinaria y tortuosa. Buscaría la manera de hablar con la muchacha de ojos de mar.

Pero cada vez que estaba con ella era un desate de emociones. Su padre le había enseñado a alejarse de las cosas prohibidas y las inhibiciones, pero sentía que Katara no pertenecía a ese catálogo, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía una correspondencia, era mutuo.

Peligrosamente mutuo.

* * *

Sus dedos húmedos tocaron el timbre, se le hizo demasiado pesado amarrar la bicicleta a uno de esos contenedores de basura que se aislaban en los callejones, con los nervios de que alguien se atreviese a ponerle alguna mano encima. Cansado de pedalear un largo tramo y con el corazón partido, literalmente.

Nuevamente tocó ¿Es que acaso el primo Lu andaba de parranda a esas horas? Cuestionó Zuko.

Perfecto…no lo podía culpar; era un hombre joven, profesional, atractivo y soltero. Pero ¡Rayos! El también tenía todo aquello a excepción de profesional, apenas y era un bachiller pero sobre todo ¡Se sentía exhausto!

Una timbrada más, ya se desesperaba, iba a tocar nuevamente pero la puerta se abrió, Lu Ten apareció tras ella, tan blanco, con las piernas desnudas apenas cubiertas por una bermuda de lunares. Con una camiseta mangas largas de su equipo de futbol favorito y el largo cabello lacio desaliñado. Con la luz apagada parecía el Conde Drácula, asomándose en una noche de tormenta.

—Primo… ¿Qué son estas visitas? —. Preguntó con rocosa voz, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Me dejarás pasar de una buena vez? —. Respondió Zuko con molestia.

—Claro, pensé que aparecerías mañana—.

—Decidí hacerlo hoy, no aguantaba un segundo más en esa casa— .

Un silencio ocupó el amplio departamento, Lu sin saber que decir…estaba enterado de la situación de su "primo", difícil tesitura.

Muy difícil para un chico de diecisiete años, pero Zuko seguía firme como un roble, tan anclado en el mar de penumbras por el que su barco de la vida cruzaba. Como el hierro de un edificio viejo que se niega a caer. Lo menos que podía hacer era brindarle su mano, siempre en los momentos de jerga y en los de pesar se habían llevado muy bien, en toda circunstancia.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, la sala nunca esta ocupada y yo paso poco tiempo—.

—Está bien, te agradezco…y…tu compañero de habitación? . Interrogó Zuko mientras se quitaba los Vans—.

—Fue intercambiado ayer, hoy en la mañana llegó otro, creo que es profesor de tu colegio— .

—Ah, ya veo—.

—Iré a dormir es mas seguro que llegue dentro de un par de horas, él tiene llaves así que no te preocupes si escuchas ruidos…es un chico extraño, ya sabes cual es tu habitación, Buenas noches— .

—Buenas noches . Contestó con monotonía mientras Lu Ten se marchaba adormitado a su habitación—.

Un nuevo hogar, por así decirlo por el momento, hasta que sea lo suficientemente solvente para comprar un departamento por sí solo. No quería nada de sus "padres" a pesar de ser ricos. Viviría como un ciudadano de clase media y conseguiría trabajo si tenía suerte de encontrar alguno en los clasificados.

Un bostezo le recordó lo cansado que se encontraba, dejó su maleta en la sala y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes en la que siempre dormía cuando se quedaba a pasar el tiempo en el departamento de su primo.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada en el suelo, no se incomodó en usar alguna pijama…sin nada se tiró en la cama. Cerró los ojos y agarró las sabanas para arropar su desnudez.

* * *

—Me explicaras ahora ¡¿Por qué demonios te arriesgaste a semejante peligro?!—. Gritó Sokka con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te explicaré, pero no me escupas ya estoy lo suficientemente mojada para tener tu saliva—. Katara se levantó pesadamente del hombro de Suki, mientras todos respingaban del susto.

—Soy todo oído— .

—Hoy era una de las funciones mas importantes de Frida, y la acompañé eso es todo— .

—Si claro "la acompañé y eso es todo"— . Imitó terriblemente la fina voz de Katara, Suki rió por lo bajo.— ¿Y por qué estabas con ese muchacho?—.

—Acabo de decir que el me salvó del tiroteo, no soy tan curiosa para inmiscuirme en sus asuntos— .

—Eres un paranóico, ya pasó y Katara está bien y completa; creo eres tú quien debe una explicación— .

—Suki tiene razón, ¿Cómo llegaste al bar que hacías tú ahí?— .

—Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que me plazca…y no te explicaré el porque de mi visita— .

—¿Te peleaste con Ty Lee?— . Cuestionó con burla, mientras se quitaba los grandes zapatos de Aang.

—No, no me he peleado con ella ¿Por qué siempre que uno desea un momento a solas creen que te peleaste con tu novia?— .

—Es lo más razonable ¿No?— .

—¿Es lo más razonable?, ¡No es lo lógico!— .

—Ah...entiendo…tu fuiste por Frida— . Suki se levantó de golpe mirándolo escépticamente. Katara entrecerraba los ojos mirando a Sokka con picardía.

—Eso es imposible, claro que no— . Dijeron al unísono, desviando la mirada.

—Yo no iba por ella, yo pasaba y al escuchar la voz me dio curiosidad—.

—Admites que tengo talento— . Con orgullo Suki se recostó en el asiento, sonriendo con grandeza.

—Si, si, si lo tienes ¡ya! ¿Eso querías escuchar?— .

—No…solo quería que admitieras en tu posición como hombre que no solo ustedes son buenos para algo— .

—Touché— . Consintió Katara, sonriendo a Suki.

Después del pequeño viaje, cada uno de los integrantes de la banda fueron dejados en sus casas, con la esperanza de que al siguiente día les pagaran la pequeña función de la cual por cosa del destino salieron ilesos.

—Sokka, me quedaré en casa de Suki…tal y como se lo había dicho a mamá— .

—Está bien, tú ganas—.

—Gracias hermano—.

Todos enmudecieron, hasta llegar a casa de Suki que para su suerte estaba vacía ese día.

—Sokka, lamento no poder darte un aventón hasta tu casa, aun no tengo licencia podrían apresarme . Lamentó Haru, con un desdén de pena—.

—Está bien, conozco muy bien el lugar . Respondió con serenidad, su casa quedaba cerca y no pasaría nada si iba caminando—.

—Katara ve con Haru, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con tu hermano—.

Katara y Haru asintieron y chistar entraron a la casa.

—Y…bien ¿Qué tenia que hablar conmigo la todopoderosa Frida?— . Interrogó mientras se arrimaba al balde de la camioneta.

—Solo…gracias, me salvaste por dos ocasiones, no te lo mereces pero contigo hago una excepción .

—Valla manera de salvarte la vida— .

—Cargaste conmigo… ¿Cuánto tiempo?— . Ella igual que él se arrimó al balde.

—¿Eso importa?— .

—Debo conocer todo lo que hizo mi héroe por mí—.

La luna reflejaba el brillo de la gratitud en los ojos azules de Frida, su cabello rojizo caía rebelde por su frente, enmarañada y sin aliento lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle a ese tonto lo que había hecho por ella. Quizás renunciaría a su carrera clandestina, ya no estaba June para ofrecerle un empleo, todo se había acabado.

—¿Qué…harás de ahora en adelante?—. Cuestionó Sokka observando los rojos labios de Suki.

—Ahora, es la chica que vez…el adelante será una simple estudiante— . Agachó la cabeza, con tristeza.

—Escucha, nunca es tarde para rendirse…siento mucho haberte dicho débil, no lo eres me gustaría aprender de ti, esa forma de afrontar a mundo por tus sueños— . Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, estrellado e iluminado.

—Eres un buen chico Sokka, una buena persona, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa opescarás un resfriado— .

Sonrió, dando por terminada la plática ella misma, antes de que Sokka interviniera de nuevo. Suki caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, Sokka se despidió levantando apenas la mano.

—¿Se fue?— . Katara la sorprendió, mientras cerraba la puerta ella y Haru se encontraban sentados en la sala apenas con una lámpara del velador encendida.

—Lo hizo— .

—Vamos, Frida no está todo perdido— . Intervino Haru al ver que Suki agachaba la mirada con tristeza, mientras ocultaba las lágrimas irremediablemente.

—Es verdad, posees una voz única—.

—Poseo una voz única para poner en riesgo a quienes considero, eso es todo; buenas noches—.

Rendida caminó a su habitación, dejó la puerta entreabierta para que Katara entrara cuando le plazca dormir. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y a desabrochar el cinturón, sintiendo por última vez la textura de su disfraz que sería tirado a la basura. Los hizo uno solo y los arrojó al cesto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—.

—Porque es mi decisión—.

—¿Crees qué es lo correcto?—.

—Gracias Katara, pero quiero descansar, es muy tarde y lo necesito—.

Katara observó como Suki se escabullía en el edredón de su cama, arropándose hasta la cabeza.

—La Suki que yo conozco, nunca se daría por vencida…iría con todo te desconozco— .

—Katara…gracias por preocuparte, pensaré en un plan muy pronto…por ahora deseo olvidarme de lo que sucedió—.

Katara ya se había duchado y acomodado el pijama luego de que Suki subiera, se acostó junto a ella y compartieron la frazada.

La delicadeza de la sábana, el esponjoso colchón y el reconfortante calor de la noche, todo era perfecto en ese pleno momento para dormir, volar en los sueños y disfrutar de las pesadillas aunque causaran problemas de transpiración en el transcurso de la ensoñación eran dignas de un dúo de doncellas que acaban de pasar un día en manos de la bruja de la muerte. Una gran diferencia al cuento de hadas de épocas medievales, la ausencias de príncipes. Esa era la dura realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A.

Se me hizo interminable este capítulo, escribía y borraba, tratando de que las ideas fluyeran en mi mente. Este capitulo es un relleno, pero es Sukka…comienzo de un Sukka mejor expresado. Espero que les siga gustando la historia, confieso que el Rated cambiará de "T" (Teen) a Rated "M" (Mature) debido a las escenas de violencia y trama adulta, no habrá nada comprometedor, según tengo planeado espero no cambiar de opinión. Deseando también que con los capítulos anteriores no hayan infringido las reglas de FF, aunque estas escenas solo se hicieron presentes en los cuatro primeros capítulos.

Agradecimientos a

GirlBender: Amiga, siempre estas pendiente, solo me queda expresarte lo gratificante que es para mí tu apoyo capítulo a capítulo y en cada una de mis historias.

Dd Cake: Me siento muy contenta de que cumpla tus expectativas y que el entorno de ésta historia te haya transmitido lo que deseas en un fic, puedo notar que te gusta mucho la profundización, detalles y trama compleja, y no la típica historia de amor. Gracias espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Katitabender: Espero haber aclarado tus dudas en este capítulo ;), y el cambio entre los personajes y sus roles, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Maya1234: Gracias por tu lectura, la edad de Aang es aún un misterio, y no se sabrá…por ahora…pero aquí espero haberte dado la pauta.

Ummi: Genial que la trama te haya gustado a mi también me pareció un poco áspera, pensé que la relación entre Mai y Zuko debería de ser así, y no de buenas a primeras. Porque de esa forma ellos pueden conocerse a fondo, sabiendo como tratarse y cuales son las reacciones de cada uno y así poder controlar la situación. Gracias por tu lectura

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS!


	5. Ocaso de Recuerdos

**SUBREPTICIO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**OCASO DE RECUERDOS**

_Cuanto siento defraudarte  
Y me puedes despreciar  
Pues de pronto se que debo dejarte  
No lo puedo remediar_

Todo resultaba perfecto, no había tarea y tampoco lecciones para el siguiente día. Las clases ya habían terminado y todos se dirigían a sus hogares, el frió invierno le pisaba los talones al verano anunciándole su llegada.

El día del incidente no tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle, tampoco de hablarle durante las horas clase; ninguno de los alumnos sabía que habían involucrados del Shirshu Bar en el colegio a excepción Haru y Suki.

No se molestó en guardar sus útiles, posó los ojos sobre el escritorio del maestro y allí aún descansaban sus libros, los de Biología especí no tardaría en pasar por ella para irse juntas a casa, y decidió salir para avisarle que no la acompañaría por esta ocasión.

—Suki, vuelve a casa…necesito hablar con el profesor de Biología— Dijo, apenas la muchacha de cabellera roja se acercaba.

— ¿Tu héroe?—. Burló mientras soplaba sus manos para calentarlas con el cálido aliento.

—No digas esas cosas, no es por eso, es porque creo que recibiré clases extras—Mintió, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, sin titubear.

—Ah, entiendo….entonces…nos vemos mañana—

—Si, seguro…que tengas un buen día— Una abrazo reconfortante por parte de su mejor amiga e ingresó nuevamente al salón. Deslizó la puerta y se sentó en el primer pupitre a esperar hasta que Aang llegara. Admitía que los nervios la comían entera.

—Que tarde es…— Susurró, sin darse cuenta de la otra presencia en el salón. Guardó los libros que reposaban sobre el escritorio y se lanzó al hombro la mochila.

— ¿Tiene unos minutos, profesor?— Interrogó enfatizando la ultima palabra.

— ¿Katara…aun estas aquí?—

—Si…solo buscaba la oportunidad para darle las gracias…por lo ocurrido, siento haberlo metido en problemas—. Le dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—No te preocupes, quizás no fue un error tuyo…— Ella enmudeció y agachó la cabeza, porque justamente en ese momento él sonrió cándidamente.

—De todas formas muchas gracias—. De su mochila extrajo una pequeña y delicada funda verde y se la llevó hasta el escritorio.

— ¡¿Son para mi?!— Exclamó con felicidad —No te hubieras molestado— De inmediato la abrió y sonrió, se llevó varias galletas a la boca. Galletas en forma de animalitos. dulces que se deshacían en su boca

—Se que le gusta la soja además tienen un ligero toque de miel— Desvió la vista avergonzada con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Están deliciosas—Tragó la masa disfrutando del sabor con una agradable expresión—Me conoces muy bien— Dijo con serenidad, aseverando su comentario.

—Todos saben que usted es vegetariano—

—Pocos saben que me gustan las galletas de animalitos, ¿Perdió usted la confianza en mi?, es extraño cuando me tuteas— Sentenció acercándose a ella y sonriendo con ternura.

—Debo irme, Suki me espera…— Katara rodó los ojos y mintió, cada vez que se acercaba a él su moral ocupaba el ultimo lugar de la lista de prioridades.

—Katara… ¿por qué me mientes?, los amigos no lo hacen—

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, no tengo razones—

—Sé de sobra que Suki ya no está, hace poco regresé de regar el jardín y ella se despidió de mí, un poco triste porque por esta ocasión no la acompañarías hasta su casa—

— Bueno…en realidad no quería mentirte—

—Lo hiciste…—

—Acabo de decir que no quería hacerlo Aang— Katara agachó la cabeza resoplando sonoramente un suspiro cansado. —Siempre me dejas todo lo difícil—

— ¿Solo me dirás eso?—Sus ojos lucían apagados y su voz como un susurro que el viento se llevaba a su paso. Esperando una razón de su comportamiento. La forma hiriente en la cual le evitaba.

—No se que mas podría decirte… ¿Qué me dirás tu?—Preguntó.

—Una carrera hasta el Bar de Bobby's, quien llega último tendrá que confesar un secreto— Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja brillándole los ojos como si estuvieran cubiertos de escarcha.

— ¡Pero odias ese lugar!, además no podemos correr; estamos en el colegio…—

—Es verdad….bajemos… ¡yo no te conozco y tu tampoco!, nos encontramos en la calle principal Pensilvania y la meta serán los ventanales del restaurant Bobby's—

—Realmente eres un lunático—

—Tu tienes cara de luna— Sonrió — ¡Nos vemos Katara!—

Aang salió primero, pero ella se detuvo a guardar sus cosas. Recordando segundo antes el cosquilleo en su estomago cuando él sonreía.

Que le corten la cabeza a la reina de corazones Katara, más mentirosa y su tumba está cavada en el núcleo de la Tierra… ¿Cómo podía negar que amaba estar con Aang?, si disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, en las ocurrencias y en la seriedad. Como aquella vez del incidente, que Aang mostró un grado de preocupación al punto de llamarle la atención.

¿Quién es el adolescente?...el que adolece y el de menor de edad, es la respuesta obvia…pero los papeles se cambian, nada está dicho. Era él, el caprichoso y era ella quien a veces se aburría de sus ocurrencias. Como en estos minutos eternos de adrenalina. El llevándole ventaja de distancia y ella tan atrás como para perderlo de vista. Como un par de ladronzuelos, que al final iban a llegar a la misma guarida.

Parece mentira que hace seis meses lo conoció, parece mentira que creía que el amor verdadero era solo el primero. Y ese primero tenía nombre, con jota mayúscula. Pero hasta ella no era tan benevolente, lo olvidaba; el mundo tampoco no era el gran despertador de la nube de fantasía en la cual poco a poco se inmiscuía, éste no era esa alarma que le recuerde con un cartel en la frente, "KATARA TU NOVIO SE LLAMA JET", cuando estaba con Aang, no se trataba de infidelidad…aún, porque Aang y Katara no tenían otra relación mas que amigos, profesor y alumna. Pero a veces se es ciego, al extremo de encerrase en una burbuja y no ver lo que hay en el exterior.

De eso se había convencido Aang, que tan difícil es ser su amigo y que tan fácil es cometer errores si piensas con el corazón.

Pero el cinismo humano llega tan lejos, Katara estaba segura de eso. La calle principal era empinadísima y la cima sería Bobby's que se encontraba en la punta.

—Ya estamos aquí, suerte para mi adversario— Su voz sonaba maliciosa sin perder la dulzura y decidida a ganar, ella no era quien debía confesarse.

—Que lástima que tenga que ser contra mí con quien te enfrentes—. Y diciéndolo tan arrogantemente Aang se echó a correr a toda prisa hasta la avenida Pensilvania.

Quizás el llevaría ventaja era más alto y tenía piernas largas, sin mencionar que su peso promedio rodeaba el de una adolescente, pero ella era más joven. Así emprendió su carrera tras el.

— ¡Eh, no vale, así no vale! ¡Yo he regresado para ver como estabas!—

—¡¿Y quién te lo ha pedido?! —Aang soltó una carcajada y continuó corriendo.

— ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de el secreto?—

—Te lo explico cuando lleguemos, ahora necesito todo mi aliento para ganar. —

Aang aceleró pasó corriendo junto a los árboles de Ficus más allá de la florería, casi cerca de la punta de la avenida.

Su teléfono sonó Aang sin mirar la pantalla contestó, aminoró su paso pero no se detuvo. Miró la pantalla, en verdad ella era muy astuta, increíble. Volvió la mirada hacia Katara, que se le aproximaba cada vez más, sonriendo socarronamente.

— ¡Eres tú quien me está llamando, señorita trucos!—

—Por supuesto Aang, aquí todo se vale… ¡recuerda es un secreto!, no se confiesan secretos todos los días—

— ¡No te daré clases de Química nunca más!— Se regañó por ser tonto, quien diría que su propio número de teléfono le plantara una puñalada trapera.

—Pero fue idea tuya ¿Lo recuerdas?— Ya llevaba a su lado aunque se encontraban al extremo de cada vereda.

— ¡Es que no se puede ser buena persona contigo!— Y siguen corriendo jadeantes y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Eso lo veremos en la meta—

Katara salió corriendo, fresca, alegre, con sus pantalones a cuadros, su mochila saltando sobre la espalda, su pelo castaño al viento. Y los ojos azules vulnerables a la luz, Aang se quedó contemplando. Sonrío para sí y de repente, como si decidiera echárselo todo a la espalda, salió detrás de ella, corriendo como un loco. Adelante, siempre adelante, con la gente que lo miraba a cada momento, que sonríe, que siente curiosidad, que deja de hablar por un momento antes de volver a su propia vida. Aang siguió corriendo tras Katara.

Ya casi la alcanzaba. Vaya, pensó Aang, parece una de aquellas viejas películas en blanco y negro, estilo _Guardias y ladrones _con Totó y Aldo Fabrizi, cuando corrían por la vía férrea en medio del complot. Sólo que Katara no le ha robado nada. Y no sabe que, en realidad, le está regalando algo.

Katara ríe sabiendo que perdería, pero no se dio por vencida.

— ¡Primero! —Aang se apoyó en el cristal del restaurant.

— ¡Claro, me has engañado, eres un tramposo!—

— ¡Pero fuiste tú quien jugó sucio!— Se quedaron los dos en la puerta, doblados sobre si mismos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Sea como sea, la carrera ha estado bien, ¿eh?, te saliste con la tuya—

—Sí, y pensar que tienes pulmones más saludables que yo, creí que ganarías—

—Vamos no seas tan dramático — Aang se levantó y arrimó su espalda al vidrio.

—Lo siento, cinta rodante en casa. Veinte minutos cada mañana... Con una pantalla delante para simular bosques y montañas, paisajes que ayudan a mantenerse en forma y, sobre todo a derrotar a una como tú—

—Eso fue gracioso, pero en realidad eres capaz de eso— Aang sonrió y esperó a que ella se compusiera, se acercó y con su pañuelo arrugado secó las gotas de sudor que caían por la frente de Katara, ruborizándola.

—Me confesarás que tienes seis dedos en el pié derecho y usas lentes de contacto— Rió ya contento por su victoria y relajado.

—Esos son rumores, mis ojos son reales y no; no tengo seis dedos en el pié derecho—

— ¿Quieres tomar batidos conmigo?—

—Gracias Aang, en verdad lo necesito— Su garganta se encontraba seca y rasposa como si un huracán haya pasado por ella.

Frente al restaurant Bobby's existía una fuente de soda, el Marilyn Coke famoso por sus combinaciones y brebajes de frutas.

Cruzaron la calle mientras el semáforo cambiaba, Aang abrió la puerta y ella entró tomándose unos segundos en la entrada, en donde una ráfaga de aire acondicionado le dió de lleno en la cara, refrescándola.

Aang sonrió viéndola disfrutar aliviada con el pecho subiendo y bajando como una esponja al ser exprimida de algún líquido. Alcanzaron una mesa disponible, curiosamente para dos con las carpetas del menú descansando sobre la plancha de mármol.

—Veamos…me gustaría uno de papaya—

—Igh! Odio la papaya— Katara esbozó una expresión de desagrado, como aborreciendo la fruta.

—Es mi favorita, ¿De qué pedirás tú?—

—Mango, prensado de mango—

Al poco rato llegaron los batidos y los dos como hienas atacaron la pajita y sorbieron hasta inflarse las mejillas con el líquido.

—Te escucho Katara— Aang tragó toda la bomba de un solo tajo.

—Resulta que una vez eructé en la iglesia cuando todos oraban ¿Entiendes… el silencio?— Más que vergüenza eran recuerdos gratos, desagradables pero gratos.

—Oh vamos todos… ¿lo hacemos?— Objetó Aang removiendo el contenido del vaso con la pajilla.

— ¿Has eructado en la iglesia?—

—No eructado exactamente…fue peor— Respondió acercándose a ella y mirando a todos lados tapándose de un costado la boca para que la voz no se filtrara.

—Rayos, ¿En verdad no había un baño?— Katara soltó una risa, muy reveladora.

—Vamos no me ralles— Dijo encogiéndose en el asiento. — ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?—

—Si…claro que lo recuerdo, estuve apunto de llorar…lo iba a hacer—

—Esos libros me guiaron hasta ti—

—Bueno…eres mi profesor de Biología de cualquier manera te hubiera conocido— Katara llevaba sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa, el sudor se había secado, pero sentía su cuerpo desfallecer en agua por dentro, al momento en el que Aang entrelazó una de sus manos con la de ella.

—No quiero seguir con esto…— Apretó la cálida mano, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que decía, admitió que era débil…como todas las cosas en el mundo; era triste aceptar que pensaba con el corazón y que la falta de raciocinio era un enorme cráter lleno de vacíos del corazón.

Es cierto que nunca había sufrido decepciones, la vida no lo había tratado tan mal; pero ahora pensaba lo contrario lo que no lo sufrió de joven, lo hace ahora. Fijándose en una niña, con aspiraciones y deseos.

—Si lo haces tendré problemas— Ella trató de zafarse pero Aang estaba aferrado a su mano.

—No seas tan malévola conmigo—

—No quiero sonarlo…pero me arrastraste hasta ti, y yo no pude hacer nada— Su mirada fueron como garfios clavándose en su corazón, Katara parecía tener una mirada de lástima. ¿Realmente sentía lástima de él?

* * *

_La biblioteca lucía vacía, siempre lo había estado era el ultimo lugar que visitar en el colegio y realmente no tenía la culpa, el peso caía sobre los vetados textos que ya nadie usaba, ni siquiera los diccionarios, de ediciones de las décadas de los sesenta y ochenta._

_Mientras recorría las estanterías sacando de su lugar los libros que yacían en lecho de muerte una sombra delgada se asomaba en la estantería de enfrente, asomó su cabeza hacia atrás para verificar si tenia compañía o era un caso de paranoica soledad, efectivamente alguien estaba allí; ella delineaba con sus dedos las cubiertas de los libros que se descascaraban al solo toque._

"_Disculpa, ¿necesitarás alguna edición de allí?" le preguntó una vez cruzó a la otra estantería, ella dió un respingo y con afán se llevó las manos al pecho asustada por la repentina intervención._

"_No…realmente no…pero…". Ella lucía triste, observando los libros viejos que apenas podían sostenerse con su columna tejida. _

"_A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que sean desechados". Dijo él, acomodando sus gafas mientras se esforzaba al sostener la caja en donde se encontraban los libros que tendrían un paradero desafortunado._

"_¿Por qué lo hace, no cree usted que es una crueldad?". Ella lo miró con desagrado, su voz se escuchó en un sutil elevo de tono. _

"_No soy el indicado en responderte…pero…quiero creer en la posibilidad de que alguien los encontrará y les dará un buen uso, más triste es saber que están solos aquí"._

"_Serán arrojados….a la basura". Arrastró sus palabras como indecisa de su respuesta._

"_Literalmente… en realidad no tenía planeado que su destino fueran las afueras de la ciudad". Viendo la angustia de la muchacha se dispuso a dejar la caja sobre una de las mesas de lectura. Y se acercó a la estantería a hurgar._

"_¿Cuál será su destino?". Preguntó ella mientras tomaba un libro sin cubierta y sacudía a palmadas el polvo contenido en las hendiduras." Supongo que si me podría responder"_

"_Mi casa, por el momento". Sonrió, "Esa sí esta fuera de la ciudad, pero no es una coladera". Rió con gracias, ella no lo miró seguía con la mirada fija en el libro. _

"_¿Crees que pueda quedármelo?". Ella llevó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. _

"_Seguro…puedes hacerlo…estoy convencido de que no me haría falta". Aquella muchacha no parecía de la ciudad, una esencia de flor del campo le abrigó…hasta hora ella le había parecido más que una adolescente. _

"_Gracias, me gusta éste libro". _

"_¿Qué…libro es?" Preguntó, aunque esa interrogación resultara ser básica siempre se consideraba un nexo para entablar una conversación más intima._

"_La Duquesa de Aquitania". Ella guardó el libro en su mochila, y sacudía sus manos cubiertas de polvo. _

"_¿Te gusta la historia?". _

"_Sí, es un libro muy difícil de encontrar, ¿Cuándo te graduarás?" A juzgar por su apariencia tenia la pinta de ser un próximo egresado, llevaba pantalones negros y camisa mangas larga recogidas en los puños, el suave cabello negro cayendo por su frente en un mechón rebelde. Su amplia sonrisa y dos astros como ojos. _

"_Soy el profesor de Biología". _

"_¿Es cierto?...es decir….todos los maestros son mayores…adultos… ¿Me doy a entender?" Petrificada, como duro tronco. Sí, admitía que la había sorprendido la noticia. Y ella que a su simple impresión lo juzgaba como un alumno más. _

"_Claro que sí, llevo cinco años como egresado de la universidad y tres años de docencia, si te dijera mi edad no lo creerías"_

"_Entiendo, eso es secreto de estado" Rió con premura. _

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?". _

"_Katara, mi nombre es Katara"_

"_Mucho gusto Katara, soy Aang". El estrechó su mano, callosa y grande. _

"_En tu casa has de tener una buena colección de clásicos, aquí hay muchos ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a limpiar la biblioteca?"_

"_Si eso no influye en mis horarios, estaré gustosa de hacerlo"._

* * *

—Lo sé…en verdad lo siento—

El atardecer ya se asomaba por la ciudad, palabras duras, palabras hirientes pero más certeras que la misma verdad.

Aang buscó sus ojos, los azules que se perdían en su tristeza y que lo devoraban con tan solo una mirada.

Katara sintió desfallecer sintiendo como ligeras gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas golpeaban mojando su cuello.

—Se me hace tarde, nos vemos mañana— Katara no supo que articular, solo el tiempo se detuvo en la mirada triste de Aang.

—Yo pago la cuenta— Susurró al asiento vació de enfrente, en donde antes Katara estaba sentada. Nunca sintió tanta desesperación, era como si su mente se quedara tras los barrotes de una celda. Atrapado y sin la oportunidad de ir por ella, Katara se marchó. Aang apretó el puño, como si tratase de conservar la sensación cálida de la mano de Katara bajo la suya.

Luego de conocerse, frecuentaron aún mas…ella le ayudaba con la ardua tarea de limpiar la biblioteca, propuesta por parte de él, que ella al escucharla tan tentadora accedió. Todos los días, después de clases…en la biblioteca. Gracias a ellos también ganó puntos extras, que aunque no los necesitaba, no estaba demás tener una provisión.

Luego de eso, las clases extras, el número del móvil de Aang guardado en su agenda telefónica del celular. Las continúas risas y expresiones ensoñadoras que surgieron a flor de piel, transformándose en amor. Como el capullo de una mariposa, una metamorfosis completa. Lastimosamente la severidad del destino le había roto las alas a la mariposa que murió en cuanto tocó la realidad.

"_Me di cuenta"_

"**Me di cuenta"**

"_¿Realmente lo amo?"_

"**¿Realmente la amo?"**

"_No, por supuesto que no puedo amarlo"_

"**Quizás me atreva a decírselo, quizás me atreva a callarlo; no estoy seguro de lo que Katara siente"**

"_Solo seguiré a su lado como amiga, porque así es como la vida me lo presentó"_

"**El mundo me juzgará…pero estoy seguro que ella jamás, aunque no comparta lo mismo que yo"**

"_El no entendería, su condición se lo impiden…no estoy segura si actúo con madurez"_

Aang Pensó que la felicidad, era ver a Katara sonreír. Pero comprendió que no era la expresión humana ante un estímulo exactamente la felicidad. Todas las cosas que se hacen, cada respiro, cada paso sobre los adoquines de las calles, cada parpadeo, cada risa. Todo conforma una sola cadena que llevaban a un solo propósito. Y que la felicidad se lucha.

Las pruebas de la vidason como un gran escalera, siempre que se sube un escalón hay mas peldaños arriba, esperando ansiosamente mientras creces; creando nexos unos con otros y llevándote a un mismo lugar, después de haberte cansado las piernas de tanto subir…el de la felicidad.

Katara, era su felicidad…_**"era".**_

Sonrió con amargura, clavó la daga que causa la herida y desangra al sentimiento, hasta dejarlo morir de hemorragia y Katara sería llevada con el silencio del pasar del tiempo hasta que en su corazón no quedara rastro de ella. La lluvia empezaba a caer, las gotas chocaron sobre sus gafas y una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuero cabelludo al ser mojado por estas poco a poco.

Nunca antes se había fijado en los parques de la ciudad, ahora le parecían tan interesantes. Lamentablemente eran poco a poco desocupados mientras la noche caía sobre los hombros del día. Los columpios se mecían, como se mecían sus ojos al brillar, los ojos de Katara tan azules y puros. Los de una niña…

Aún quería tardarse un poco más. Vagabundeando y meditando, seguramente su compañero de piso Lu Ten le reprendería por entrar al departamento con los zapatos chispeando lodo. Llevaba ya una semana sin verlo, sin conversar. No quería molestarlo al parecer Lu Ten ya tenía compañía, pero no había tenido la dicha de conocerlo o conocerla.

* * *

—Buenas noches mamá— Sus labios húmedos se posaron en la mejilla de su madre que se encontraba leyendo una revista en el comedor. Kya la miró de soslayo tratando de ocultar las bolsas bajo sus ojos y las venas dilatadas de la esclerótica.

—Buenas noches mi amor…—Susurró Kya carraspeando al hablar, simulando antes su adormecida voz a una jovial y libre de resentimiento.

—Sé que discutieron, puedes mirarme a los ojos mamá— Apartó dos tazas de agua caliente sobre el mesón mientras de la estantería sacaba dos bolsitas de té de manzanilla.

—Ve a cambiarte, ¿Se extendieron los horarios del colegio?— Sabía de sobra que desviar el tema era intento fallido, si de Katara se trataba.

—No, nada fuera de lo común…pero aquí si ocurrió— Por un momento sintió la necesidad de expresarle a su madre lo que sentía…y compartir junto a ella su "dolor". Pero no había ese valor para hacerlo, aquella sensación no pasaba a más de ser una necesidad. Que puede ser reemplazada por otra, la necesidad de silencio.

—Pescarás un resfriado, dame esa ropa húmeda—

—Nada es más importante que mi madre— Sentenció llevando las dos tazas de su té ya azucarado a la mesa.

—Katara…—El gemido de Kya se ahogó en su llanto y el nombre de Katara se perdió junto con él…al pronunciarlo.

* * *

Sokka golpeaba la pared con una pelota de baseball. Chocaba, tomaba impulso y nuevamente regresaba a su mano. Tal y como las imágenes de lo ocurrido por la tarde en su casa. Debió haber ido a la universidad. Pero seganó un mal rato por no hacerlo y aquellas consecuencias se presentaron porque el muy perezoso se quedó dormido.

Postrado en la cama viendo la pelota regresar, su laptop descansaba junto a él…el pitido de alerta de mensajes llamó su atención y la pelota rebotó por ultima vez y rodó hasta llegar debajo de la cama.

La luz verde del pequeño botoncito virtual parpadeaba con aceleración. Tecleó el nuevo mensaje recibido y alzó las cejas de impresión.

"_**Suki aceptó tu solicitud de amistad"**_

Los ojos se le ensancharon y las pupilas brillaron mucho más. Sonrió, sin saber a conciencia el porqué de aquella sonrisa.

* * *

Cada charco reflejaba su rostro, el cabello despeinado y las gafas empañadas, la ligera sombra sobre su labio superior que crecía cada cierto tiempo y que era molesto, más cuando la prestobarba le irritaba. Pero tal y como es natural, aceptar la edad es algo de humanos humildes.

Seguramente sus libros estarían empapados. Mucho más que su cuerpo que era calado por el frio hasta penetrar los huesos.

Faltaba poco para llegar "hogar. Dulce, hogar". Al girar la esquina sus nervios sobresaltaron y su respiración se agitó.

Un cuerpo yacía arrimado a un banco de lata oxidado, bajo las escaleras que daban a su piso. Por la delicadeza de su aurea concluyó que era una chica. Se acercó con recelo, sin ver reacción alguna de parte de la joven. Su cerquillo caía sobre su frente…su cabeza posaba arrimada a la pared de ladrillos mohosos, mirando hacia arriba. Por inercia posó su mirada al cielo buscando lo que ella miraba con afán, pero solo se encontraba la luna y las nueves negras de una próxima lluvia.

—Hey…—

Ella no lo miró, tampoco habló. Estática como un maniquí.

Se acercó un poco más, tampoco parpadeaba. Al contrario, sus ojos destilaban una columna negra, manchando sus pálidas mejillas. Se encontraban muy abiertos y rojos, apagados; se notaba mucho más por el gris de sus ojos.

—Mai…—Susurró Aang asustado. Al juntar las piezas y llegar a la conclusión final de un retrato mostrado.

* * *

Siento que me he demorado mucho, la verdad he estado muy ocupada y logré terminar este capitulo gracias a un tiempo libre, disminuido tiempo libre.

Gracias, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Estoy encantada de que la trama les sea de su agrado.


End file.
